Lost to me
by awesome detective DG
Summary: The blast had shook them all. But no one knew just how much. They did not know that the blast would end in a loss of one of their own.
1. cause

**Hey guys once again.  
This is another side story not connected to my other story, "Only One Person Left". I'll go back to that in a week or so. **

**Now, I have to warn you, it is a bit dark. This thought came to me one day and I just had to write it. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Bruce

* * *

The blast had shaken us all. No one had seen it coming. I didn't either.

The avengers and I was battling hybrid lizard-dog creatures when it had happened.

In the distance, I saw Tony flying while shooting at the things from the air. Steve and Thor were on the ground attacking from anything that got to close from them while Natasha and Clint were in a quinjet.

I wasn't needed until that very moment. The others were being overwhelmed by the creatures and they had needed the Hulk's help. So I was running toward them when I was ambushed by three of the hybrid creatures.

They truly were ugly things. They had the faces of lizards and the body of rabid dogs. All I knew was that some mad scientist had tested on dogs and then this happened. They took over the scientist's lab and had run rampage all over New York. Somewhere along the way they had collected dangerous looking laser guns.

The creatures snarled and snapped at me, holding their guns up to my face. They circled around me, giving me no place to escape and I knew that it was time to turn into the other guy.  
I drew in a deep breath and let it out slowly, letting out all of my control over the Hulk with it. I could feel the beginnings of a transformation.

But it was stopped short.

Just as my mind was about to slip into the Hulk's subconscious, one of the creatures shot the gun.

_Crack!_

The sound rang out in my ears and all I could feel was horrible, horrible pain. I was ripped out mid transformation and my vision clouded. The Hulk receded to the back of my mind in agony. I tried to pull him back out but for once, he wouldn't come out.

Oh the irony.

The one time I needed him, he wouldn't come.

I wanted to scream, but I couldn't. My voice wouldn't work. I sank to my knees and all I could feel was pain, horrible pain.

My arms clutched at where I was shot to try to ease the pain. It didn't work. It just made it worse. I removed my arms and looked at them. They were covered with crimson blood. I paled and more black spots appeared in my vision. I was bleeding. Too much.

I knew enough about doctoring from Calcutta to know that I was going to die. I was going to bleed out and die.

There was no escaping it this time. The Hulk wasn't going to come out this time.

A sense of calm rolled over me as I fell face first into the dirt and rubble. I heard the creatures around me retreating to fight the others. Their job was done.

Maybe this was finally it. Maybe this would finally be the end. I had always wished for this. I would finally get peace and the world would finally be rid of the monster that was me.

I heard someone approaching, actually, more than one person was coming toward me. I couldn't see them with my vision facing the dirty ground and I was too weak to move.

I heard a clank as someone landed. It was Tony. I felt a cold metal hand turn me onto my back haphazardly.

I saw his metal face in front of me. A few seconds later, the faceplate clanked up to show his worried face. In the corners of my vision, I saw the rest of the avengers forming a circle around us, killing any lizard hybrids if they got too close.

"Bruce. Don't do this to me." I could hear a hint of desperation in his voice. He didn't know I was too far gone to come back now. He still thought he could save me. Sadness welled up inside me.

When I didn't answer, he shook my head to keep me awake and said, "Bruce. Bruce, look at me." His desperation grew.

I swallowed dryly and coughed. It slowly turned into a coughing fit. When it finally ended, I turned to face Tony and looked him in the eyes.

"Tony…" Another cough. "Tony, this is it."

His eyes widened. "No it can't be! We can still save you!"

He shouted something to Steve in the distance but I couldn't hear what he said. It sounded oddly muffled.

It was slowly becoming harder and harder to breathe. I was sure that the laser had punctured one of my lungs. This truly would be it.

I drew in as much air as I could into the one lung that was still working. I wouldn't fight it if I felt myself leaving. I would welcome it with open arms.

That was when I realized that I hadn't been able to talk to Betty one last time. I couldn't even do right with Stark or any of the other Avengers. This was only our second battle in the two weeks that I had known them. We hardly knew each other yet and I actually _wanted_ to get to know them. For once in my life I had wanted to do something right and it was ripped from between my fingertips. After what happened to Betty…I hadn't wanted to repeat that.

I even had plans to meet up with her the next week.

"…Bruce!" Tony's voice snapped me out my thoughts. I focused up on his face once again.

"Tony…I'm sorry." I put as much sorrow and feeling as I could. I could feel the life in me lift away little by little. I couldn't hold on longer.

I lifted my right hand with difficulty and clutched Tony's metal hand tightly. He held it tightly.

"I'm sorry I couldn't do more." I rasped out. I felt a stray tear leave my face and land on the ground beside me. There was pool of blood beneath me. I could feel it soaking through my ripped clothing. I stared up at the sky and saw dark clouds roll into view. It was going to rain soon.

I spit my last words with great difficulty. "Tell…Betty that I'm so…sorry." I had another coughing fit. "Tony, please…don't beat yourself up…" My words were starting to slur together.

"I'm sorr…" I trailed off. I couldn't say anything else. I was losing myself. I had no more power left inside of me. I could hear Tony shouting from above me, but the words were severely muffled.

The edges of my vision were starting to turn black. Strangely, I couldn't feel my pain or worries anymore.

I was dying.

I was getting tunnel vision. Any second now, I would close my eyes and never wake up again. Only peace.

I stopped fighting it and let myself go. But I had one last regret. Tony. I didn't know how he would survive without me. He had desperately wanted a friend and I gave that to him. Now though…

_I'm sorry_.

But I couldn't hold on any longer. I finally let myself drift into the never-ending black with just one last person in my mind.

_Tony…_

* * *

Tony

* * *

I saw the light leave his eyes. But I refused to believe it. He was dead. Bruce _couldn't_ die. He was the goddamn Hulk for fuck's sake!

I saw one last tear slither down Bruce's lifeless cheek. His last emotion. He was dead.

He was _dead_.

No.

My sadness was replaced with a pure fury. I steeled my face and lowered my faceplate. I rose up into the air with only one thing in my mind-kill the damn bastard hybrids that killed Bruce.

It was their fault Bruce was dead. Not mine. _It was their fault_, _not mine._..

I let out a roar of fury and shot repulser blasts at the creatures one by one. I couldn't think properly. A fog of anger was in my head. I could only kill. Make them pay.

I hardly noticed when they were all dead.

My mind cleared only when I saw that every last one of them were dead and on the ground, bloody and mangled. I looked down at the wreckage I had caused. I saw dead lizard hybrids every which way, beside cars, broken buildings, everywhere. My eyes widened at how brutally I had murdered them. I hadn't even noticed that I was doing this.

All I had felt was rage. Pure, pure rage and noting else.

No feelings. Nothing.

And that scared the hell out of me.

I flew back to where Bruce lay on the ground, his body broken and bloody. Upon seeing him, sadness took over my brain once again. I landed onto the ground next to him with a clank. Only then did I realize how bad his injuries really were. I had to accept the fact that I couldn't have saved him no matter what I did.

_It wasn't my fault._

I lifted Bruce up into my arms. Rogers had called the medics a while ago and they had just arrived. There would be no use for them now of course, but I still needed somewhere to place Bruce's body.

I walked over to the closest medic and placed Bruce on an empty stretcher. I ran a hand over his face and closed his eyes.

I scrunched my own eyes shut. I couldn't stand seeing Bruce like this. So…_broken_. I couldn't take it. I walked away.

The medics had placed a white sheet over Bruce and that was the last I saw of him. I felt a tear slide down my face from inside my suit.

The rest of the avengers were crowded around the same medic van I had put Bruce in with melancholy expressions on their faces. They parted to let me through. Rogers tried to place a hand on my shoulder but I shrugged it away.

I walked over to the edge of a sidewalk and sat down, far, far away from the rest. I wanted to be alone for a while.

_The animals killed Bruce. This wasn't my fault._

My faceplate clanked up as I buried my face into my hands, tears freely rolling down my face. Oh Bruce. Why did you leave me?

It started to rain. I heard the raindrops fall onto the metal on my suit with plunks. It made my suit sound hollow, just like my heart.

I didn't know how long I sat on the sidewalk but before I knew it, it was dark and the rest of the avengers were long gone. They had tried to approach and comfort me, but I just gave them the cold shoulder.

I didn't deserve their pity. Bruce did.

It was raining heavily now and I was cold. I didn't bother turning on the heat inside my armor. The street I was in was deserted and I was surrounded by the outlines of dead lizard bodies. The sound of rain was all I could hear. I had to concentrate on that sound or I would be lost inside my own emotions.

A little while later, I forced myself to get off the ground and walk toward the tower. I had no intention to fly. It seemed like some sort of insult toward Bruce.

_It wasn't me! The lizard hybrids killed him. _

I walked forward slowly and stumbling. The tower was miles away and I was determined to walk the entire way.

The raindrops on my face blended into my tears and I was glad for that. They ran down from my suit and onto the already soaked ground. My suit was waterproof so I couldn't feel the rain. I wish I could. I wish I could take off my suit and stand in the rain but the suit wasn't meant to be taken off manually.

I walked another few blocks.

The rain poured down, harder and harder. It seemed like there was no end to it. I walked the wet, lonely road with only my memories to keep me company.

Later I would only drink myself to oblivion.

* * *

The funeral was two days later. All the avengers were present including Nick Fury, Maria Hill, and Pepper. Elizabeth Ross had been invited as well. Someone had gotten a hold of her phone number and it was definitely not me.

It was a small funeral with only a handful of people who knew Bruce enough to come.  
General Ross had definitely not been invited and I had personally made sure of that. I even went to the lengths of making sure that he knew Bruce wasn't dead. He didn't deserve to know that.

We all stood around the wooden coffin containing Bruce's body. People went up to say their speeches at the podium. I didn't listen to most of them as I was lost in my own thoughts.

When it was finally my turn to say my speech, I walked up to the podium.

"Bruce, even though I haven't known him more than a month was an awesome friend. Honestly, he was the third friend in total that I've had and he was arguably the best." My voice broke. "He died in my arms. And he died a hero." I held back tears as I tried to say more, but couldn't. My voice cracked and I walked off abruptly. I walked away from the ceremony. I couldn't handle it anymore.

_I didn't kill him. _

As I was walking away, I heard the patter of footsteps behind me. I turned around abruptly to be met with the one and only Elizabeth "Betty" Ross.

I stopped walking long enough to face her.

"What do you want?" I asked rather rudely.

She sighed before saying, "look, I know we haven't known each other for too long but we have one thing in common. Bruce. We can get through this together."

My eyes softened. That was when I remembered what Bruce had told me.

"_Tell betty I'm sorry_"

"He-he told me to tell you he was sorry." I said abruptly.

I saw her eyes well up with tears until they finally spilled down her cheeks.

"I know Bruce. I know you're sorry." She muttered into the sky.

I placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed it, trying to give her a bit of comfort. I knew enough about her to know that he and Bruce had a bit of history.

I walked away after that, leaving her standing. I couldn't do anything more than that. I left the funeral and started to wander down some streets with no destination in mind.

_It wasn't me._

A few hours after the funeral ended, I found my way back to Avengers tower. I locked myself into the lab with a bottle of scotch.

I looked at the now empty lab with a longing for my dead lab partner.

* * *

The next day I found myself at the graveyard Bruce was put in.

I finally found the Bruce's headstone and I read what was on it.

_In loving memory of Robert Bruce Banner._

_Who, even with an inner monster, knew what the right thing to do was._

_And refused to let that monster be his downfall._

I closed my eyes in sorrow and lifted my head to the setting sun, letting the sun warm my face. I was cold all over.

…_It was my fault._

It was my entire fault. The only reason Bruce was dead was because of me.

I let him die.

The cap had specifically told me to cover Bruce when he goes to turn to the Hulk. That exact moment that Bruce had come out, I was too busy fighting off the creatures next to me. I had been selfish and that had cost me Bruce's life.

It was my fault Bruce was dead. I couldn't fool myself.

I had tried, but I just couldn't. I had to face the fact that I had let Bruce die. I had been selfish.

Completely and utterly selfish.

_I had been myself._

"I'm sorry Bruce."

…

"I'm sorry I failed you."

…..

**Damn that's depressing. **

**Please read and review! Tell me how you liked it.**

**-detective DG**


	2. effect

**Allright guys, so I decided to add an extra chapter to this. It was originally supposed to be a one shot, but I couldn't help myself.**

**Now, just a warning, this story will not get any happier. **

**In fact it gets darker in this chapter. **

**Warnings: Suicidal tendencies.**

* * *

Tony

* * *

I sat in the lab, holding a glass full of an amber liquid that could only be scotch, not doing much of anything. I stared at an empty spot on the wall, my brain numb.

It had been six months since Bruce had died. Everyone had left me.

Pepper had left, saying that I was a horrible boyfriend because I was too occupied in self wallow. Too occupied in Bruce's death in other words. I should have expected as much.

It was a day three months back when I had been doing some heavy drinking. Pepper walked in on me slumped on a coach holding a full glass of scotch in one hand and a bottle of the same poison that was already more than half empty in my other hand. The clipboard that she was holding fell to the floor with a clatter and she walked out of the room abruptly. Before leaving she turned around and said 'I can't deal with this anymore.' Then she left.

I tried calling her the next day. She picked up, yelled 'I can't deal with you anymore' into the receiver and before I could say anything at all, hung up. She never talked to me again unless it was of the utmost importance. I got the hint and stopped trying to get her to talk to me. She didn't deserve me. She could do better.

And she had. When I was out wandering on one of my late night strolls, I had seen her with another guy in a restaurant that me and her would always go in for dates. I had put my head down and gotten out of there before she even noticed me.

That night was the worst by far.

Of course she had left me. I should've been expecting it. I wouldn't talk to her for weeks and didn't even pay attention to her. So why did I feel so bad about it?

The avengers had left as well. Slowly, they had been overcome by their own demons. They all left Avengers tower.

Natasha and Clint had went back to their jobs in Shield full-time. Steve had bought his own one bedroom apartment somewhere in the suburbs of New York, occasionally travelling around the US, exploring the world. Thor went back to Asgard to complete his duties of being the prince. That had left me alone to deal with the now called Stark towers all by myself when I didn't even have Pepper to help me anymore.

I took another gulp of the scotch. It burned as it slithered down my throat.

The only things that I've done for the past six months was drinking, drinking and more drinking. Even though Pepper wasn't my girlfriend anymore, she still ran Stark industries so I basically did nothing anymore.

Pepper would only come by Stark Towers occasionally for business. Every time I tried to approach her when she did happen to drop by, she would act like I wasn't even there. If I tried to call her, she wouldn't ever answer.

Even Rhodey was mad at me for doing this. He was on Pepper's side as well and the last time I talked to him, which was like 4 months ago, we had a huge fight. We never talked after that.

This was slowly killing me.

I had no one anymore. No one at all. It was like when I heard a very wise man say once that I had everything, but nothing.

I was back where I started. No one to talk to, a loner,drinking every second of every day with no one to care about.

No one cared about me. I was drowning. Drowning in deep water with no way out, and I knew it.

I slammed my glass on to the table with a bang and it shattered into a million little pieces. Of course no one was there to see it. No one would have cared anyways. They would just leave me to drown in my misery like they always did.

Blood pooled out of my hand on to the table, painting it with a crimson red. I lifted my hand and saw pieces of glass embedded in the skin. I didn't bother taking them out. Why should I? It's not like it would do me any good anyways.

I banged my head on to the table harshly. More pain shot through my body as the glass hit my forehead. I looked at the broken glass and thought about how it resembled me too much.

I was broken just like it.

Broken from the inside out.

I sat there for hours after, just staring at the broken glass and blood on the table.

* * *

I made it a habit to go to Bruce's tomb at least once every week. I had to remind myself of what I had done.

Every single week I would torture myself and read what was on the headstone again and again.

Every week I would remind myself of what I had done that lead to my best friends death.

So today, as I stood in the rain with no umbrella wearing only a thin grey sweater, I read the words on the tombstone as tears rolled down my cheeks mixed in with rain.

I bowed my head and closed my eyes in sorrow. The rain soaked through my sweater and chilled me to the bone. My beard drooped and my hair stuck to the sides of my face. Over the months, I hadn't bothered shaving and my trademark goatee had slowly transformed into a beard. I couldn't have cared less.

As I stood, facing the tomb, I was reminded of the day that Bruce died. It was raining as heavily as it was now. Though then, I couldn't feel the rain because of my suit.

Today I could.

And I was glad for it.

I looked at the headstone one last time and finally turned my back toward it. I started to wander aimlessly down the streets.

_There is nothing left for me in this world._

I walked down one street and then the other, not knowing where I would end up.

That was when the dark thoughts started to seep into my brain.

Why should I live? There was nothing for me anymore. Pepper left, Bruce died, the avengers are scattered all over the world, and even Rhodey doesn't talk to me anymore.

No one understands.

No one knows how it feels to have the few people you can trust with everything be ripped away from you because of something you did.

And I still haven't told anyone that it was my fault.

Not Pepper. Not Rhodey. Not anyone. And it was slowly eating me alive. Who could I tell? It wasn't like I _had_ someone to tell.

I walked down another street and found that I was nearing Stark towers.

It would be _so_ easy. Just one bullet shot and it would all be over. I wouldn't feel all of this sorrow and self hate anymore. I would feel nothing anymore.

Feeling nothing would be a million times better than living like this.

_I cant do this anymore._

I was at Stark Towers now. I hesitated a second before walking through the revolving doors into the lobby. I automatically walked over to the elevator.

As I stepped in I said, "Bruce's room." My voice sounded croaky and old to my own ears.

"_Yes sir."_ JARVIS replied.

The elevator shot up 27 floors until it finally stopped. I slowly stepped out of the open doors and absently walked over to Bruce's open door.

I saw the open door down the hall.

I had gone in there only once before. And that one time had been horrible.

* * *

_I was rummaging around his drawer when I found it._

_I was trying to find something, anything that would remind me of him and I was looking for it in his drawer._

_Clothes were scatter everywhere. I was almost at the bottom when I found something._

_A gun._

_I picked it up, not knowing what it could be for at first._

_But then it hit me._

_My eyes widened in shock and the blood drained from my face as I dropped the gun. It fell with a loud crack on to the floor. I was a little surprised that it didn't go off._

_This was the gun that Bruce had attempted to kill himself with. I remembered him telling us about how he put a bullet in his mouth only to have the Hulk spit it out. _

_This was that gun._

_And he still kept it with him._

_I apprehensively bent down and picked the gun off the floor. It looked like any ordinary pistol. It was sleek black in colour with a little shine to it. I ran a finger down the side of the gun and felt the grooves and knobs run across my finger._

_My eyebrows furrowed. He had kept the gun? All this time? Why? Just so he would try to suicide again?_

…_But it's not like it would work. He had told me one day. He said it was impossible to kill him without the Hulk coming out and saving him whether he liked it or not._

_I looked around the room and noticed how sad and dreary it looked. It was empty and had a cold feeling to it._

_Of course no one had gone in there for at least a month. The walls were blank with no sign of life. The bed was unnaturally clean and all that was left of Bruce was in the drawers next to his bed._

_I placed the gun carefully back into the drawer. I didn't want to look at it anymore. I piled all of Bruce's unkempt clothes back on top of the gun and slowly backed away from the room._

_I had to get away from here._

* * *

I stood in front of the unlocked door, debating on whether to go in or not. I apprehensively placed my hand on the doorknob and with a moment's hesitation, turned it slowly, not knowing why I wasn't trying to make a noise.

The door opened ajar and I found myself facing the same room I had faced those many moths ago.a musty smell wafted through the air from the room not being inhabited for so long. No one had gone in this room after that one time I had went. I couldn't bring myself to come back in here except for today.

The walls were white and bare, the bed looking cold and uninviting. I automatically walked over to the drawer on the left side of the bed. I opened it slowly and looked inside. The clothes were piled up haphazardly just as I had put them back before.

I sighed before removing them from the drawer.

_This will be it._

At the very bottom I saw the gun. It was laying there with particles of dust gathered on the surface. I lifted it again just I had done those many months ago.

I turned it around and looked at it from every angle. The shine had not gone away. I ran a finger down the side and felt the same grooves I had felt before.

I sighed and sat on the edge of the bed. I clutched the gun in my hand tightly, contemplating on what to do next.

Should I? Should I not?

There was nothing left for me in this world. Stark Industries could run without my help. It already _was_ running without my intervention. Pepper obviously didn't need or want me anymore. Bruce was long dead. The Avengers had disbanded long ago.

Even Rhodey was turning his back on me even when he had stuck with me through so much.

Everyone had abandoned me when I needed them the most.

I had to accept the truth that no one needed me anymore and that no one would help me either. No one at all.

Hah, the bitter irony in that.

I rolled the gun in my hand once again. I stopped once I came to my decision.

This _would_ be it.

It truly would be the end of my story.

What was the point of my existence? To just drink every single hour of every single day? To do that just so I would be able to forget all of my sorrows in my everyday life?

It would just be a matter if time before I loose Stark Industries as well. It's not like I do anything useful for the company.

Iron man had died when Bruce died. Someone else would take over and that would be the end of the Stark legacy.

I closed my eyes and sighed deeply as I raised the gun to my mouth.

I would go the same way Bruce had tried to go so many years ago. By putting a bullet in my mouth. This would be my last act as a memory toward him.

The barrel of the gun barely fit in my mouth, but I managed. It was cold and had a salty tang to it.

I clicked off the safety.

After I die, it would only be a matter of time before I was forgotten. Bruce had been forgotten a long time ago by everyone except for me. The Avengers had mourned but then moved on. Pepper couldn't have cared less. She hardly knew him. I haven't even seen Elizabeth Ross since the day of the funeral, but I was sure she had moved on as well.

But I didn't.

I couldn't. He was all I had left. He would've stuck with me through all of this shit, but that wasn't the case this time.

_This was it…_

I flexed my index finger.

I had a one second hesitation before I shot the gun.

_Bang_.

The sound resonated throughout the room. It took about five seconds after that for me to lose my consciousness forever.

In those five seconds, my life appeared before my eyes in fast forward motion. I saw glimpses of my horrible childhood. The days after my parents died. My time in Afghanistan.

Then I saw the times I had with Bruce, Pepper and the other Avengers. The good times. The times where I had actually smiled a genuine smile for once in my life.

Then I saw myself now. Broken, like a lifeless doll.

And that was it.

There was nothing after that but a pure white.

I tried to grasp on to my last dying thought.

_Bruce…_

* * *

**And that is that. **

**Now, there might be another chapter with a twist. **

**Maybe…**

**If I feel like it.**

**But for now, toodleoo!**

**-Detective DG**


	3. redemption

**Hmmmm…I'm thinking this might even go into a full-blown story!**

**I added another chapter!**

**There is a BIG twist in this.**

**Hoope you enjoy it!**

Tony

White surrounded me. That was all that was.

White.

I didn't know how I got here. I didn't know what the hell happened. All I knew was that one second I was in Bruce's bedroom, about to suicide and now I'm here.

I spun around, taking in my surroundings, but there was nothing to take in. I was standing in white nothingness.

Literally. There was nothing here at all.

I squinted my eyes into the distance and saw that the white did fade eventually. Curious, I started walking toward the fading point.

That was when I noticed what I was wearing.

I stopped and looked at my clothes. I had plain white cotton pants and a white shirt on.

I frowned, wondering where they had come from. I was positive I didn't own such things.

I turned my attention back to the whiteness in front of me. That was when I noticed that someone was slowly fading into view in the distance.

_What the hell?_

My eyebrows furrowed as I walked further into the white to find out who that person was. They slowly came into view.

…

It was Bruce.

My eyes widened and I felt the colour drain from my face.

It couldn't be! Bru-Bruce was dead and yet here I was standing in nothing and watching Bruce approach me slowly. As his face became clearer to me, I saw one of his signature shy smiles on his face.

I backed away a couple of steps in pure shock. His smile slowly fell off his face as he saw me do this.

"Tony-"

"No! I don't know who you are!" I backed away quickly, tripping on my feet.

His eyes softened and he spoke to me in a soft tone. "Tony it's okay."

"No it's not! You're supposed to be dead!"

He paused and looked up at the imaginary sky as if he was contemplating on whether he was dead or not.

Finally he said, "Yes. Yes I am dead. That's why I'm here. I've come to meet you."

I stopped backing away. I was curious now. "Why?"

"because you need to know."

"Need to know what?" I asked, harshly.

He smiled sadly. "You'll see."

That was when I realized why he seemed so sad and why we were here. I scrunched my eyes shut and sighed as I asked, "Am I dead?"

"No, not yet. Almost."

My lips parted slightly in disbelief as I tried to come to terms with this. I could feel myself trembling as my hand reached out to touch Bruce's. Instead of touching his skin, my hand went right through. A wave of cold flowed through me. I brought my hand back quickly, startled.

"See?" He said sadly.

I bit the inside of my lip. This was all too much. Here I was, standing with my dead best friend in some place where I didn't even know how I got here. What the hell was happening?

Bruce started to walk away from me. At first I didn't know what he was doing but then he said, "Come with me."

I hesitated before I slowly started to follow him into the whiteness. I fell into step beside him. We walked in silence for a few minutes before I finally spoke up.

"So…what is all this about?"

Bruce didn't answer for a while and I was starting to think he hadn't heard me. But he finally said, "This is about you."

"what about me?" I asked, darkly.

"You put a bullet in your mouth." Bruce said, more as a statement than a question.

"yes."

"Why?"

"There was nothing left for me. There was no point to living anymore."

Bruce sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"That's what I thought so many years ago. Now I know that if I had been successful in killing myself, I would've never met the avengers. I would've never met you."

He paused. "The-the hulk saved me. And that was what I was scared of. My inability to save myself."

I was looking at Bruce with wide eyes. I never thought I would see the day where those words came out of his mouth. He was always, ALWAYS, trying to find a cure for the hulk. And only now did he finally accept him. When he obviously didn't have him inside anymore.

"bruce…" I started to say slowly.

He held up a hand for me to stop me. "No, it's true. And I never realized that until it was too late. And that is the only thing that I regret."

His eyes hardened and for a second, I thought I saw a hint of green appear in his eyes but I knew it had to be my eyes playing tricks on me.

"We don't have much time. You need to decide."

My face morphed into one of confusion. "Decide what?"

"If you want to live, or die."

I stopped walking abruptly. Bruce walked forward a few more steps before realizing that I had stopped. He turned around to face me and raised an eyebrow to beckon me to talk.

"I have to decide?" I asked incredulously.

"yes."

I looked up at the imaginary sky with utter disbelief. This would be an almost impossible choice to make.

"How could I survive?" I asked quietly. "I shot myself."

Bruce sighed a deep sigh and closed his eyes.

"What?" I prompted.

"You _can_ live."

"How?" I asked.

"The serum."

"The what?" My eyes widened. I couldn't believe my ears.

"The serum!" Bruce said, loudly and I could sense a bit of regret in his voice.

My jaw dropped.

"Do you mean-"

Bruce cut me off. "Yes. Yes I do."

"but how-?"

"it was in my lab. Only JARVIS knew. I told him that if anything was to happen to you, me, or any of the Avengers, to give it to that person as a last resort. And I have a feeling that JARVIS is going to do exactly as I told him."

I felt the blood drain from my face. If this was the same serum Bruce had taken, who knew what it would do to me. Can I do this?

"If I live, how do I know what will happen to me?"

Bruce scrunched him eyes shut like he was counting to ten to keep calm. I knew that he didn't need to do that anymore so it was probably a habit that he couldn't break.

When he opened his eyes again he said, "That's just it. You don't know. It affects different people in different ways."

"and if I choose to die?" I asked, my voice croaking a little.

"then that's it. That's the end and you wont have another chance to put things right."

Then there was silence. I stared at Bruce with disbelief on my face and Bruce looked back at me sadly like he was at my funeral.

"And you have to decide quickly. We don't have much time."

I felt frustration bubble in me as he said that. How did he expect me to make a decision of such gratitude in such little time? I die and I won't be able to get a second chance. I live and I would have to live with what the serum does to me every second of my life.

Bruce seemed to have noticed my dilemma. "Look Tony, I know it's hard, but it's all up to you now. I'll be okay with whatever you choose."

I looked up at Bruce, feeling like I was being ripped in two. If I choose to die, I could be with Bruce again. If I choose to live, I could make things right, bring the Avengers back into commission, try again with Pepper and even go back to being Iron man.

I could do good for the world again.

I could make things right.

But who knew what the serum would do to me? It was all so theoretical. There was no certainty anywhere and I hated that. Especially in something as big as this.

I looked up at Bruce with furrowed eyebrows. He was looking at me with a calm, serene expression on his face. He looked calmer here. Less tense than I had ever seen him. He wasn't hiding anything anymore. He wasn't hiding a monster.

I knew that if I choose to live, I would have to deal with living with a monster.

But for some reason, I _wanted_ to know what it was like to be in Bruce's position. Even if the serum didn't affect me in the same way it did Bruce, I had a strong feeling that it was nothing good. I would have to live with myself like that.

Could I do that?

…

Yes I could.

Bruce smiled a small smile at me. He knew that I was at a conclusion.

"well?" He prompted.

I paused for a second, wondering if I was making the right decision or not

After a couple of seconds, I made up my mind.

"yes. I'll live."

I looked Bruce right in the eye. I could see a twinkle in them, like he was sure I was making the right decision.

I frowned. "Well, _am _I making the right decision?"

He didn't say anything for a second and he looked like he was in deep thought. Again, a glimmer of green appeared in his eyes before disappearing quickly.

Finally he said, "Yes."

All of a sudden, the white around me started to fade. I felt myself being pulled back into a hole of darkness beneath me. Bruce was becoming farther and farther away from me.

"Wait!" I shouted. "Don't leave!"

Seconds before I was sucked into the blackness which was in such stark contrast to the white, I saw Bruce's eyes flash a deep green. He gave me a wink and then walked away into the fading white.

"NO!" I shouted after him, but it was too late. I was already too far gone and Bruce had disappeared.

"…Don't leave me…" I whispered into the blackness that surrounded me.

I felt nothing after that.

* * *

Light burned my eyes as I opened them. I scrunched them shut and lifted a hand to cover some of the sunlight that was reaching my eyes.

The first thing I noticed when I woke was that I was on something soft. A bed?

That was when I wondered how I got there. I had no idea.

A rush of memories came to greet me. I remembered going to Bruce's room, taking his gun and shooting myself with it. Then there was the whiteness and Bruce.

Did that mean…?

My eyes shot open and I looked around frantically. I made a move to get up, but someone pushed me down. I looked at the person holding me to the bed. It was Rogers.

My eyes widened and I looked at him in confusion. How did he get here? I swear he was in the suburbs of New York.

"Good morning." I looked up at him and then at the clock beside the bed. It read 6:50am.

"What-" my throat was scratchy and felt like sandpaper. I figured that I haven't talked in ages.

"Don't talk. I'll fill you in."

It was then that I noticed the bandages wrapped around my head. A dull pounding ricocheted through my brain like someone was beating drums on it. I also noticed a pain in my lower back. This was more subdued, but I could feel it nonetheless.

I wanted to know what the hell happened.

Steve started to explain.

"It was JARVIS who told me. I was actually in Manhattan, sight-seeing when I got the call. JARVIS told me to come to Stark Towers as quick as I could. So I came and JARVIS told me what to do. He told me to go to…Bruce's lab." I heard him hesitate a little when he said 'Bruce's lab'.

"In a box in the corner of the lab, was a clear liquid in a bottle. JARVIS told me exactly how to transfer some of the liquid into an injection."

Steve sighed. "I tried to ask why, but he wouldn't say anything. He just told me to go to Bruce's room with the shot. When I saw you slumped over the floor with a gun in your hand, I knew exactly what happened. Tony…I thought you were dead. Blood was gushing everywhere and I didn't know what to do. I was _so_ sure you were dead. Why did you do it Tony? You could have talked to us!"

"Steve-" I started, my voice hoarse, but I couldn't say anything more. My voice caught in my throat and when I didn't say anything, Rogers continued.

"JARVIS told me to inject the liquid into your back. I acted as quickly as I could. I rolled you over and stabbed the thing into your back." Steve scrunched his eyes shut.

"At first, nothing happened. For the longest times, nothing happened…I thought I was too late. But then, the giant wound in your head was starting to close. Your injury was healing."

My eyes widened. I knew that being given the serum meant that nothing could hurt you. I didn't know that it could heal me as well.

"Then finally, when there was nothing left except for a small entry and exit wound, the healing stopped. You were still unconscious then so I bandaged you up as best as I could and put you in the bed in the room next to Bruce's. And now…here we are."

There was silence as I tried to digest everything that had happened. I tried to digest the fact that there could very well be something very similar to the Hulk inside of me. In fact, I could swear that I felt something inside of my head that most definitely not me. As I concentrated a little more, I realized that there really _was_ something in my head.

Just as I was about to enter a full-blown panic, Rogers spoke up again.

"So what was that liquid? JARVIS never did tell me."

I had to clear my throat before answering

"It's the serum."

"Serum?"

I nodded slowly, but found out too soon that that was a bad idea. Pain shot throughout my head.

I saw Steve's body grow rigid as he figured out what I was talking about. "No…"

"Yes."

"But…what'll happen to you?"

I felt my hands curl into fists. "That's just it. Bruce told me that it affects everyone in it's own way. _I don't know _what'll happen to me."

Steve's eyebrows furrowed worryingly.

"But then…where will you go?"

I smiled a small, sad smile. "Well-" My voice broke, but I willed myself to keep going. "Well maybe the…Avengers…could come back together again."

"Maybe…" Said Steve wistfully.

As he said that, I felt a wave of tiredness roll over me. My eyelids drooped and Steve seemed to notice.

"Get some rest," he said as he patted me carefully on the shoulder as he left the room.

As the door closed behind him, I thought about what was going to happen to me.

Would I still run Stark Towers?

Will the government start hunting _me_ down?

Too many questions, too little answers.

As my eyelids finally became to heavy to keep open, I felt myself fall into a fitful sleep.

**Well? Do you like it?**

**If some of the information about the serum was not right, just know that I tried my best!**

**Hopefully, I'll have another chapter ready real quick!**

**-Detective Dg**


	4. broken

**Arright, so I know this took a while, but it is finally here, chapter 4.**

**I hope that everyone who is reading this story enjoys this! I appreciate any reviews, alerts etc. that I receive!**

* * *

I woke up a few hours later.

There was no one in the room this time. There was only a note:

_Tony,_

_I left to do some stuff and I'll be back in a little while. There's food in the fridge if you want some._

_-Steve._

I frowned at the note. I didn't think that the capsicle was one of those guys who leave injured people alone in an empty room by themselves, but I decided to ignore that.

I slowly lifted myself into a sitting position. I was surprised to find that the only thing that hurt was my head and even that was slight. There was no pain in my back where Steve had administrated the serum.

I pushed the warm covers off me and swung my feet over the side of the bed. I braced myself for my feet to touch the cold floor. As they did, a shiver was sent up my spine.

I hoisted myself off the bed and held on to the wall for support. I was a little wobbly on my feet after what had happened.

I still couldn't believe that I was a new…Hulk. I could _feel_ something inside of me. And it was definitely not something nice.

I slowly made my way over to the washroom. I had to splash some water on my face to bring myself back to reality.I opened the door to the bathroom slowly and walked over to the sink. I looked at myself in the mirror.

That was when I noticed that something was wrong.

Very wrong.

I _looked_ the same. Same eyes. Same hair. Same face.

Same everything.

No…it wasn't me, it was my arc reactor.

It wasn't glowing. It was dark, with no life at all.

My breathing hitched and my heartbeat sped up.

My hands gripped at the darkened reactor. I fumbled with the arc and twisted it clumsily. I yanked the cord out of my chest cavity and with shaking hands, turned it around and aournd, staring at it with horror.

This couldn't be happening.

The Arc Reactor fell from my hand to the sink with a loud _clang._

_I shouldn't be alive._

I leaned over the sink counter and growled out in frustration. It was an inhumane growl, deep and guttural. My eyes widened at the change, and I stopped myself before it could happen again.

That was when I noticed my fast heartbeat. I knew from experience that nothing could go well with an elevated heartbeat mixed in with a little hint of Bruce's serum. I couldn't take any chances so I tried one of Bruce's many breathing exercises.

Breathe in. 1,2,3,4. Breathe out. 1,2,3,4.

I contined this for I don't know how long, but I only opened my eyes when both my heart rate and breathing were back to normal. As I opened my eyes and looked back into the sink where my reactor lay, I was not as calm as I would've liked. The realization hit me like a bullet would hit a window.

I should be dead.

I should be on the ground, writhing from agony but instead, I was staring at myself with an empty chest cavity.

Slolwy and with shaking hands, I picked up the arc reactor from the sink and looked at it. I poked, prodded and shook the thing, but it stayed dark.

I felt empty.

Somehow, the serum must've affected the shrapnel near my heart eliminating the tiny pieces. How that would've happened, I have no clue, but somehow it did.

That was the only logical explanation.

Without the thing, I felt empty. Like I was in a black void. The arc directed my life. Everything that I cared about revolved around it, and that included the Iron Man.

Did this mean I couldn't be Iron Man anymore? Was I just going to be another Hulk?

…..

No.

I still am Iron Man.

I don't care if there is _something_ inside of me or that there is no more shrapnel in my chest anymore.

I will still be Iron Man.

And in order to do that, I had to get another Arc Reactor.

I walked out of the washroom hesitantly and threw on a shirt that lay on the bed. I walked into the elevator outside of the room and said, "Lab, JARVIS."

The elevator started moving and JARVIS spoke up. "_It is good to have you back sir."_

"Its good to be back." I muttered, somewhat unsure of myself.

After about 2 minutes, the elevator doors opened with a _ding_. I stepped out and was faced with the glass doors to my lab. I walked up to them and punched in the code into the keypad. The doors opened with a hiss and a click and I stepped inside.

Once I was inside, I looked around frantically for one of my spare reactors. I had made sure to make many extra arcs after the battle in New York with the Chitauri. Finally, I found one lying on one of the many tables in the lab. I walked over to it and slowly picked it up from it was on a holder. It had a bright, comforting glow to it.

I replaced that arc reactor with the dead one in my hand.

I lifted up my shirt and stared at the empty cavity in my chest. Slowly but surely, I clicked the other arc reactor securely into place. There was a hiss, a click and not soon after, the arc reactor glowed brightly in my chest.

I didn't _feel_ any different. Nothing seemed different. At least for the reactor did. Everything else was…a haze.

And this was…all so strange.

How could all of my shrapnel be gone? How could it just disappear? Was a really just going to be another Hulk?

I let out a puff of air when I felt myself start to panic. This was all so horrible. I was using up all of my energy just trying to contain myself.

I had no idea how Bruce had done this every single day of his life for 7 years. And if I knew anything, I would have to do the same for the rest of my life. I couldn't risk anything. Even if I didn't know how the serum affected me, I could very well be holding a monster inside of me.

I ran a hand down my chest and felt the oddly warm and at the same time, cool surface of the arc. It reassured me just a little.

I walked out of the lab, leaving everything behind me and I shut and locked the glass doors.

I had an uneasy feeling in my stomach as I walked into the elevator. An empty feeling. Like something was missing. And that was when my thoughts led me to Pepper. It had been so long since we had talked. I remember her face, her smile, her…everything.

But I knew that _she_ obviously didn't. She didn't need to babysit someone like me, who was just a loner who felt sorry for himself all the time.

Hah, and look where that got me this time.

A voice interrupted my self-loathing.

"_Sir? Where would you like to go?"_

It was only then that I noticed that the elevator hadn't been moving.

"Oh. Lobby, JARVIS."

_"Very well sir."_

The elevator started with a jerk and soon, I was at the lobby. I walked out of the elevator and was met with a lobby that was slightly empty. Only about a handful of people were bustling about, and they didn't seem to be giving me a second thought. Though some did nod at me, but that was it.

That was good. That meant that no one knew what happened.

It was only five minutes later when I saw Rogers come in from outside.

"Stark, what are you doing here? You're supposed to be resting!"

I rolled my eyes. "I got _bored_ capsicle. Ever heard of it?"

Rogers narrowed his eyes. "You look like you've seen a ghost. Are you all right?"

"I'm fine. Very fine. As fine as anyone can be."

I could see suspicion in his eyes. I wasn't about to tell him about the arc. I couldn't bring myself to do that. So instead I asked him a question. "Where were you?"

"I was…doing some business."

"What business?"

"That is none of your concern, Stark."

Now it was my turn to be suspicious.

"You're in _my _tower, aren't you? So its all of my concern."

"Forget it." Then he shut up. I decided to drop the subject as well. I would find out eventually anyways. I have my ways.

"So…what now?" I asked. The cap looked at me with a tired expression on his face.

"Now, nothing."

I felt anger bubble inside of me. "Ok, so I haven't seen you in about a year, and I haven't seen any of the other avengers for a year, Bruce has died and Pepper won't talk to me. And you want me to do nothing?!"

He sighed. "Look Tony, that's all going to take some time-"

"No." I interrupted him. "The avengers have to reassemble.

_"_Look, I know that. But I have no idea where Natasha and Clint are, and Thor is somewhere in Asgard!"

I narrowed my eyes. The least I could do was talk to Nick Fury. I'm going to have to give him a call about the Avengers 'reassembling'.

"Come on." I told Steve curtly as I started walking toward the elevator. I pushed the button and impatiently waited for the elevator to come to the lobby.

When it finally did, I was met with an unpleasant surprise.

The doors opened with a ding and out came….none other than Pepper.

She looked as beautiful as alway in her tight black blazer and pencil skirt. Her hair pulled back into a tight ponytail and lips red and puffy like always. She looked up and as soon as she saw me, she hastily put her head down and walked around me.

For a few seconds, I was dumb founded. It took the elevator doors closing to push me in the right direction.

"Pepper wait!" I cried out after her. She hesitated only for a half second, turning her head slightly so that her one eye caught a hold of mine. In that split second, I caught an orchestra of emotions.

Anger, guilt, hate, sadness and worst of all, disappointment.

Then she turned on her heal and clacked away from my reach. And that was it.

I clenched my hands into fists and scrunched my eyes shut.

_Breath in. Breath out. I need control. Control…_

"Tony?" Steve interrupted my self control session.

"What?" I managed to hiss out. I opened my eyes and saw him looking at me with sympathy in his eyes. I couldn't stand it so I said, "Lets go."

I pressed the elevator button again and waited for the next one. After about two minutes, it came and the two of us stepped in.

"Lab, JARVIS."

"_Yes sir. And you, Captian Rogers?"_

"Um, kitchen I guess?"

"_Of course Captian."_

When the elevator stopped on the floor with the lab, Rogers stopped me. "Hey, you going to be okay?"

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Of course Rogers. You're talking to Tony Stark here. I'm the pinnacle of Okay!"

"What ever you say…"

I stepped out and I heard the elevator doors close behind me. I let out a breath of air that I didn't realize I was holding in. I was finally left to myself.

As I walked inside the lab area, I was reminded once again of my Arc Reactor. I'd just have to add that to the growing list of pains that I had, along with Pepper.

I sat down in one of the chairs in the corner of the room and leaned back, placing my hands behind my head.

I close my eyes and breathe in and out. I probe into the back of my head and I was sure I could feel _something._ I knew for a fact that it wasn't anything friendly. And for now, it seemed to be sleeping. Slumbering like a dragon in a cave. And I hoped to whatever god was out there that it would stay that way.

I would try, with all of my willpower to not have my "first accident".

Getting used to this and fixing everything would take time and a lot of hard work.

I just hoped I was ready for it all.

* * *

**Well, there you go! I'm working on chapter 5 and hopefully, I'll have it posted soon!**

**Please R&R to tell me how I'm doing!**

**-Detective Dg**


	5. reckoning

**So...I'm finally back. **

**I know, I took soooo long to update. I'm soooryy! Please forgive me XD.**

**But anyways, here is the newest chapter and I hope y'all like it! :)**

* * *

Tony

* * *

I couldn't take this anymore. I've been holed up in Stark Towers for 3 days now, with no contact with the outside world or my armour. I didn't want to risk it. What if something happened and I lost control? Plus, I didn't want to be reminded of my malfunctioning arc reactor.

But I couldn't take it anymore.

All I did was eat, sleep and watch TV all day. It was a miracle that I didn't even go into my workshop or my lab. For some reason, I lost my willpower to look at anything Arc Reactor related now. It was all too much for me to handle.

Not being able to see Pepper made it even worse.

Not to mention the Captain. Two days ago, he had made a break for it. He said that apparently someone had called him in and wanted him to do a favour for him. He wouldn't tell me any details and I didn't bother asking. He just left randomly that day. The only reason I actually got to know was because JARVIS told me.

And that was it. I was left alone once again. With no contact with any of the avengers or Pepper.

So finally, I couldn't take it anymore. I had to get free of these horrible restraints.

And that was how I found myself in my workshop at ten in the night, surrounded by all my different suits. So I decided to take my mark IV for a spin.

I engaged it and let the machines place the cool metal on my body. I couldn't remember the last time I had done this, and now it just felt _so_ good.

Once the suit locked on to my body with a hiss, I took a step forward. The bolts whirred and clicked as I walked around my workshop. I closed my eyes and felt my way around, feeling my way through the suit. It fit like a glove.

My arc reactor powered up and I saw it's familiar glow on my chest and it didn't make me feel...wrong.

For once, I forgot.

I forgot everything that happened to me. Everything I had done.

"JARVIS, you there?"

"_As always, sir."_

I smirked.

"Then let's get this show on the road."

The suit whirred and powered up as I shot up through the tunnel and into the open air.

It was nighttime thankfully, so the darkness covered me like a shield. I shot through the night sky like a quiet missile, no one knowing what was streak in across the sky.

I flew at high speeds for about an hour before finally reaching my destination.

Shield headquarters.

I landed at their front door and walked in like it was my I walked into the lobby, agents stared at me, some with curiosity in their eyes and others with amazement.

I smirked and walked over to one of the lady agents and said, "Hey sweet thing, you know where I can find Fury?"

At first, her eyes widen and instead of saying anything, she simply nods and points down one of the corridors.

When I raise my eyebrows at her, she finally talks. "End of the hallway on the left."

I pat her shoulder and notice her mouth is wide open in surprise. "Close your mouth. You'll catch flies."

I start walking down the long corridor and agents are bustling past me, some slightly surprised while others just kept walking.

When I finally get to the end of the hallway, I see a door on the left that says 'Directer Fury' in cursive writing.

First I try turning the doorknob and realize quickly that its locked. There is a keypad to open the door.

At first I try to be polite and knock my way in. With my metal hand, I knock three times. When there's no answer I shout, "I know you're in there, Fury!"

When there's still no answer, I turn to hacking the keypad.

"JARVIS, hack through the mainframe and find out the password to this door."

"_Sir, is that really a good idea?"_

I sigh. "JARVIS, it _was_ my idea wasn't it?"

There's no reply from him as he does what he's told and brings up the firewall to the mainframe. I break through it and easily find the password to Fury's room.

"That was almost too easy…." I mutter to myself.

I punch in the four number combination and the door opens with a click.

With a self-satisfied smirk, I step inside the room only to see Fury sitting on his desk, surrounded by a bunch of files.

I clear my throat. "Well, you look busy."

Without looking up, he answers, "What the hell are you doing here Stark?"

I lift my face plate to look him right in the eyes. Or in his case, eye.

"I want the Avengers to be reassembled."

Fury doesn't answer right away, but he does look up at me. He looks tired, like he has a huge burden on his shoulder.

When he doesn't say anything, I continue. "It's been a year and I haven't seen anyone from the team until yesterday."

Fury scoffs. "I haven't seen _you_ since Banner died." His eyes are as cold as ever.

I flinch. "Something…came up. But that's irrelevant now."

"Hah, irrelevant my ass." Fury studies my face and I struggle to keep it as blank as ever. A smirk creeps up his face.

"You know…eventually, you're going to have to tell me what happened."

I steal my eyes and approach Fury's desk. I place my metal hands on his wood and stare him down. He stares right back.

"It is _none_ of your business."

Something must have happened then because I could see Fury's one eye widen a bit as he backs away from me for a fraction of a second.

His expression is one of surprise.

As I back up as well, the surprise on his face disappears and is replaced by a smirk.

"Okay Stark, I'll assemble the avengers."

He sits back on his chair and my body grows rigid. There has to be a catch. This was too easy.

"Thats it?"

Fury barks a laugh. "Yeah thats it. What, were you expecting pink unicorns and rainbows?"

I let out a sigh of exasperation as I start to leave his office.

"Just give me a call."

"Shut the door behind you."

"That's cute."

I leave and make sure to keep the door wide open.

…..

As I fly back to Stark towers, I wonder about what could've spooked Fury out when we had that little 'staring contest'.

Now, I knew Fury. He was a tough-as-nails kind of person. His expression always cold, calculating and barely showing any emotion.

But something changed that.

Me.

I remembered how Bruce's eyes would flash green every time he was mad. Was that what happened to me?

I could never know for sure.

And if Fury _had_ seen that, he would never say anything. He would just wait and see what happens.

And so would I.

I didn't know what happened and I knew for a fact that it was nothing good.

As I fly closer to Stark tower, I see my name shining brightly in the night sky.

As I get close, I land with a clank on the revolving disks that would take the suit out for me. When I slowly walk past, the robots bustle around me, taking pieces of my suit until I was walking around in normal clothes once again.

I remembered the last time I was up here with Pepper. That was the day the Avengers Initiative had started. I guess we've all come a long way since then.

I decide to go to my room after that. I needed rest. I was dead tired, both physically and emotionally.

As I walk into my room, I check the time and see that it's only 11:30. This was early for me, but for once I didn't care. I fell onto my bed, not bothering to change.

And I slowly fall into a fitful sleep.

…..

The next morning, because I had nothing better to do, I decide to take a pit stop in the lobby before I would go back down to the lab to fiddle with my arc reactor.

As I'm idly wandering the floor, I catch sight of Pepper walking to one of the employes.

My eyes widen as I try to make a split second decision.

Should I go over there and talk to her? Should I just leave and pretend I never saw her?

Just as she's walking away, I make my decision.

I walk over to her as quick as I can and tap her on her shoulder.

"Pepper."

She whips around, surprise on her face, but it quickly turns cold.

"Look Tony, I'm busy okay?"

She starts to walk away, but I slip in front of her.

"No, Pepper we need to talk."

"Tony we don't have to talk about anything!"

"But Pepper-" She interrupts me.

"Just don't Tony."

Again she starts walking away. Now I'm getting annoyed.

"Dammit Pepper!" I exclaim louder that I would've liked.

The lobby turns silent and people stare at the two of us like we were being alienated. They all knew she wasn't going out with me anymore. I see her cheeks turn red as she finally turns to face me.

"Tony! There is nothing to talk about! There is no us anymore!"

The words are harsh and they hit me like stones. As she walks away, heels clicking on the floor, I mutter, "But I need your help…"

Of course, she doesn't hear me. She's long gone by then.

I sigh, heart heavy and turn around heading the opposite way. I go back to my lab and draw a vile of my blood. I need to analyze it to see for sure if the serum really is working the way that Bruce told me it would.

2 minutes later, I sit in a chair staring at my crimson blood in a clear test tube.

To be honest, I was scared. I was scared to find out what was in it.

I shake my head.

No. This fear was childish and stupid. I was afraid of finding out what is in inside of me. If I don't find out, I'll never know.

And I wanted to know.

Oh, I wanted to know.

So I swallowed up my fear and placed a drop of my blood on to a microscope slide and I peer at it through the microscope.

And...I didn't find anything abnormal.

I frown. There should've been _something_ different. I'm dumbfounded about why there isn't.

I lift my eyes away from the microscope and look at the time. The clock reads 12pm.

Damn, time had flown by fast.

I rub my eyes tiredly and decide to go to my room. I wouldn't get anything new out of staring at my blood for hours on end.

So I walk out of the lab, leaving the blood where it was and not bothering to clean up.

* * *

**I am crossing my finger, hoping that I will not get lazy and post the chapter months later.**

**Hopefully, I'll get it up soon!**

**-Detective DG**


End file.
